The present invention relates in general to string attaching and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for attaching a racket ball handle string to a racket ball racket resulting in what is believed to be the lightest strongest racket ball handle on the market of relatively simple structure and relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
A racket ball racket essentially comprises a handle portion separated from the head portion by a short throat portion and a playing rope or handle string attached to the handle portion forming a loop through which the player passes his hand and forearm before gripping the handle. During play significant forces pull on the playing rope, presenting problems of effecting a secure attachment to the frame. The prior art approach included the following three ways of attaching the playing rope to the racket ball handle attached to, but no part of, the original frame.
(1) Molding an eye to the bottom cap of the handle. PA0 (2) Drilling a large hole in the bottom of the handle and driving a small pin through one side of the handle perpendicular to and through the large hole and into the opposite side. PA0 (3) Molding an eye into the bottom cap with a side action mold.
Each of these approaches involves attachment to some form of end piece that then must be firmly secured to the frame because during play the playing rope produces great forces on these end pieces to which they are attached.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide improved methods and means for attaching a handle string or playing rope to a racket ball racket.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding object while providing a handle that is exceptionally strong, exceptionally lightweight, relatively free from complexity, relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and enhances the racket strength.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with techniques that facilitate positive center location for the handle eliminating askew handles.